30 day NSFW Challenge
by writenstudy
Summary: Originally posted on writenstudy (tumblr)
1. Hugging (Naked)

Sometimes, Ki would return home from the farm at incredibly late hours in the evening. It came with the territory of being in charge of the farm, it meant Ki was gonna have to run around all day and return home at late night.

It didn't bother Shane, to be honest. There was plenty of stuff to do at the farm such as look after the chicken and clean up the house. They were still trying to move their stuff around as their house was a little cluttered. Shane was happy to help around in the house while Ki ran around town all day dealing with farm business.

Shane was honestly surprised Ki managed to come home and make it to the bed every night. If it were him, he'd have collapsed on the floor as soon as they got through the door but every night, Shane would be briefly woken every night to hear Ki stumble in their room every night. Tonight was no different; on that matter, Shane was woken up when he heard the door open and what sounded like a grunt as one shoe was kicked off and then the other.

Part of him wanted to tell Ki off for leaving his shoes at the front after spending a day cleaning but they didn't, knowing that Ki probably had an incredibly busy and tiring day. Maybe in the morning when he trips over the shoes but not now when Ki is tired.

Shane stayed still up until Ki came into the room and stripped down out of their clothes for the day. This was another thing that Shane should have said something about due to the fact that they were supposed to be keeping the house clean. However, by the way, that Ki slumped onto the bed and lay down, Ki was tired.

So Shane did what he needed to do and that was roll over to the other side and wrapped his arms around Ki.

"...You stink…"

There was a beat of silence before Ki was chuckled, moving his head to the side to look at Shane. They then moved their entire body before they could move closer.

"Yeah. That's called a hard days work. I didn't have time for the bath," Despite this, Ki moved in close and kissed Shane's neck.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," A happy sigh came at the kiss. This was what Shane missed all day, just laying there with Ki and enjoying his company. Being able to feel Ki's perfect form against their own, "It might be weird to say this...but I prefer this. You smell like yourself,"

Ki almost retorted about how that was a bit strange but then again, Shane was probably used to the smell by this point. They almost felt bad for that but then they felt a kiss on their head.

"You are so cute," Shane mused into their hair, laughing slightly to which Ki started to struggle against the arms. Calling Ki cute was one of the ways to really make Ki unhappy and consequentially, more adorable.

"Shut up…" Ki mumbled, playfully trying to ger away while Shane tightened his arms even more than before, "I hate you…"

"No you don't," Shane was right which cause Ki to stop struggling and settled in his arms. They kissed his neck again before resting their head on Shane's chest. God, they loved Shane. Coming to Pelican Valley had been hard and making new friends had been harder. It was strange because they had come to the farm to distract themselves from their own problems but ended up helping someone else fix their problems.

In helping Shane fix things and move in, Ki was able to heal. It wasn't perfect. Their place was a mess; their clothes were on the floor and Ki's boots were kicked across the floor but Ki couldn't be happier.

Neither could Shane. Someone so strong yet vulnerable came to his town and helped him heal but in turn, he got to help Ki heal too.

"Your right. I don't hate you," Ki sighed, "I love you,"

And at that moment, Shane's throat got that lump. He never thought anyone would ever love him. Why would anyone love him? He was a nobody and previous to that, he was a drunk with a dead-end job. Not anymore though; he had the farm and now he had Ki. Everything wasn't perfect and they were still coping with each other but… they were trying.

Shane kissed Ki's hair again, before settling down to encourage Ki to sleep.

"...I love you too…"


	2. Kissing (Naked)

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eventually, Ki did consider getting a bath. However, it wasn't until the morning when Ki was able to sneak away from the tight grip that Ki often found themselves in upon waking up. Even if Ki never fell asleep originally in that tight grip, it always was hard to get away from Shane./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It wasn't as if Ki wanted to get away at all though. If it was possible; Ki would lay in Shane's arms all day if they could. It was hard to get out of bed recently due to feeling so warm and so safe, especially in on a stormy wet day. However, the farm had to be run, errands had to be run and Ki had to feed the animals./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So Ki did as they did every morning and unwrapped themselves from Shane's arms. They were really glad that Shane slept like a brick because they were able to get up and sneak over to the bathroom without detection./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once thing Ki missed about being back in their city apartment was that Ki was able to bathe themselves in salts, lotions and all sorts but here, all Ki had was a bar of soap. At first, it was jarring to not smell overbearing all the time but they didn't need to on the farm; it wasn't as if they would keep that smell so Ki was now happy with just soap. To be honest, Ki didn't miss much of the past life they had as the last year had been amazing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Due to that, Ki never spent long in the bath. They found that all that vanity had gone away in the last five years so it was more or less just a quick wash before getting up and trying to get ready for the day ahead. Today, it included tending to the farm and the animals. It was time to shear the sheep and milk the cows before looking after the chickens. The Chickens were what Ki and Shane considered to be "their children" so that was always the best part./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Getting out of the bath, Ki tended to their hair whilst putting it in a bun. Ki's hair was now shoulder length and reaching down their back but they didn't care. Longer hair was a lot better and it was easier to style. Plus, they just thought it was pretty. A towel went around their waist and now they were ready to go and take on the world./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When Ki came to open the door, they opened the door to see Shane was standing there./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fucking hell Shane…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ki jumped in surprise before they felt an arm go around their waist. Ki didn't even think about it before they were brought close. It was perhaps the first time Ki looked up at Shane after being pulled closer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shane…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ki's eyes widened as Shane brought his forehead onto Ki's but without kissing him. However, Ki was about to say something until Shane spoke first./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What?" Shane spoke bluntly, reaching a hand to stroke Ki's face, "You're so beautiful right now…" Ki was about to speak again when the gap was sealed between them and a heated kiss sealed the deal. The towel fell from Ki's waist which gave Shane more room to pull Ki closer to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Finally, after some shock, Ki reached their arms up to wrap them around Shane's neck to bring him closer. Part of Ki was tempted to get distracted and spend the day in bed with Shane but Ki knew that they had a busy day ahead of them even if it was so tempted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Moving away after a few minutes of kissing, Ki's heart went for the loving look in Shane's eyes. He looked absolutely in love with Ki which made their heart sing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""…Sorry, I just had to…" Ki felt Shane's hand go down their back, "…won't keep you very long…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I wish you kept me long…" Ki smiled, hugging them one last time before one last kiss on the cheek, "…I love you,"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was a moment that Shane looked away at that, getting flustered over that declaration before looking back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah…I love you too," One last kiss was shared before Ki picked up their towel before going past Shane to start their day./p 


	3. First Time

Nothing ever bet the first time.

The first time was always so special and different from the rest of the times. It wasn't as if the other times weren't special...it was just that this time was something else.

It had been a date to the salon that had ended rather nicely. Ki and Shane had managed to go through the night only drinking soda and ate a fuck ton of pizza. They then had a walk around the backways to the farm in the direction of the mountains and then past the lake. It had been a beautiful night.

It was one of the first nights that Shane had come to stay over. A lot of the times, Ki often went down to the barn south after a hard nights work. The problem was that Ki's farm was absolutely cluttered with shit that Ki found. They were struggling to make ends meet and therefore, Shane hadn't been to the farm to stay the night.

However, this night was special and Ki decided it was the time to let Shane stay. It was indeed cluttered but Shane didn't mind too much. Shane couldn't complain as their own room was cluttered as it was which made Ki feel a little bit better by that matter. At the end of the night, Ki was too tired to consider the idea of curling up and watching some television. It had to be straight to bed.

Shoes were kicked off before they both lay down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Ki moved a bit closer before laying their head on Shane's chest. With a smile, Shane let out a sigh of content.

"Tonight was fun…"

Shane was happy and content but part of him didn't want to sleep. Even if Ki slept, Shane could have stayed up and watched. Right now was the happiest he's ever been and it was all because of the new farmer. Looking down at their significant other made a fire burn in his pit but there were nerves as well.

"Yeah…" Ki said, wistfully looking upwards at Shane. Nerves were also in Ki's stomach as well. Tonight seemed like it might be the night where Ki and Shane might get serious. However, this thought made Ki feel strange. It would not be the first time for Ki as back before the farm, there had been a serious problem with finding different lovers almost every night. It wasn't the first time for Ki but perhaps, it was the first time in another way.

"I...uh…" Shane began to speak, a hand reaching to stroke Ki's cheek, "I had a great time with you...It was great to go to the Saloon and not feel the need to drink"

Ki decided to move over so they could rest onto their stomach, "I had a great time too. It was a night to remember…"

Shane could not mistake Ki moving closer and wanting to be close. Their heart was thudding rapidly against his chest at the thought this could be it. This could be the night that he'd been thinking about for a long time now. Yes, Shane had been thinking about it, fantasising about it. He felt really strange because of that though and didn't really know how it would play out in real life. However, this would be the first time for Shane and it was freaking him out.

"Yeah…"

Shane wrapped his arms slightly more around Ki, almost as if someone would take them away if he didn't. Ki looked up and noticed Shane was flustered and looked uncomfortable so Ki sat up and sat further up on the bed. Shane did the same and sat up with Ki, yet again putting an arm around their shoulder.

"... Sorry, I'm just nervous…" Shane was honest for feeling really awkward and it made Ki smile a little bit.

"It's okay. I'm a little nervous too…" Were they on the same page? Did they want the same thing? "Is it the possibility that we might…"

Shane was quick to answer, "Yeah. I've never really done...that,"

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Ki smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "We don't have to...you know, do any of that… We don't have to rush any of it. If you aren't comfortable then we won't do it…"

"That's not it…" It really wasn't. It wasn't a case of being uncomfortable. Shane did feel a deep heat in his core at the very idea. The thought was arousing so why did Shane feel nervous? "I...have been thinking about it and I've been wanting to try this with you since we've been together for a bit… but I'm worried I won't be good enough…"

Ah, it was that lack of self-worth again.

"Hey…" Ki looked to the side with a sympathetic look on their face, "You are good enough. You are always good enough. It'll take a learning curve but you and I can work it out…"

There was a beat of silence before Ki felt Shane's hand on Ki's cheek. His hand was so nice and Ki melted into his hand.

"Promise you'll keep me right…" The hand found a strand of hair to move it away from Ki's face.

"Promise,"

It was at that moment Shane closed the gap between them. Ki was surprised that Shane had took the lead but Ki was happy to follow. They were happy to run with what Shane wanted and also would offer to show Shane the way. The kiss was incredibly heated as Shane pushed Ki back onto the bed.

There was a moment were Ki and Shane caught eyes for a moment. Ki caught himself underneath Shane and it was incredibly exciting. A moment passed and arousal was in the pit of their stomach. Before Shane could even ask if this was okay, Ki pulled Shane down into yet another heated kiss and then it began.

They grabbed at each other's clothing, wanting to quickly get each other out of their clothes. Grabbing and pulling until Shane leaned up to take his shirt off, throwing it to the other side of the room. Ki watched with hungry eyes, taking off their own shirt before pulling Shane back down.

It wasn't the first time they had seen each other shirtless but it was one of the first times that they both felt that need to satisfy each other. Touching and feeling each other up as they made out furiously, and it wasn't long until Ki and Shane were working each other out of their trousers...which would then be the first time they saw each other naked.

"Ki…" Shane moaned, seeing Ki completely naked. There was a look in Ki's eyes that only spoke of arousal, "Do you have anything for...lube?"

Ki almost commented on how cute it was when Shane asked but didn't bother before reaching over to the other side for the bedside cabinet. They handed it to Shane and smiled, "I don't mind doing the work if you don't want to…"

"Shut up," Ki was surprised to hear Shane interrupt him, sounding frustrated by what was going on, "I've been thinking about this for too long… I wanna do this and make you feel good,"

"…" They were about to say something but they spread their legs more to give Shane as much room as possible to move. Shane then took this opportunity to lube up his fingers before pushing one in.

The noise that came out of Shane first concerned him and he almost pulled out from fear that Ki was in pain but it was far from it. Yes, there was always a little pain but Ki looked like it felt really good and Shane was speechless. He couldn't say anything due to how arousing the sight was in front of him so when Ki gave the indication, Shane began to move his finger.

It was beautiful. Simply beautiful. Shane was finding it hard not to touch himself while he watched this. It was goddamn frustrating because he had been wanting to see this for a long time but he had to be patient.

After that, Shane entered another and then another, thrusting slowly to make sure he was through with his thrusting. It was driving Ki while and even more so when Shane pulled his fingers out.

Looking up, Shane was beginning to lube himself up and it gave Ki a fire in their eyes as they watched. Leaning down, Shane kissed Ki to get them to lay back down. They felt Shane's hands down their body before one hand rested on their hips.

Shane kissed Ki's hair, "Are you ready?"

Ki nodded, "Fuck… yes,"

Not long after, Shane pushed right in.

"...shit,"

Once again, Shane was almost about to pull out in fear that they were in pain but just a look on their face showed that Ki wasn't in pain. Their hands reached around to grab at Shane's back as well as wrapping their legs around Shane's waist.

They waited for a moment before Ki gave the go-to move. Shane's pace was slow and steady for the moment but it was enough for Ki. They kept kissing, heated only taking a breath that was filled with moaning. Moaning not incredibly loud but was whispered between them as if it was secrets alone for them to hear.

The moving stayed the same but it was clear when Shane was faltering and getting close. Ki was fine with this as they were starting to get close themselves and in fact, was the first to go. They moved their head, going back and arching their back before they finished around Shane which then caused Shane to finish next.

After a moment of heavy breathing, Shane got off of Ki to move next to him. Instinctively, like a magnet, Ki rested on his chest and sighed. They were well and truly spent. It was a few moments before Shane spoke up.

"...that was nice,"

Ki burst into laughter, "Yeah, it was, wasn't it," They moved to roll on their stomach to lay down a bit better, "I'm glad we did that. It was absolutely incredible…" Once again, Ki rested his head beginning to feel tired and Shane felt the same.

"I feel like an idiot for being nervous," Shane go comfortable with Ki, "Thank you though for being okay with this…"

"You're fine…" And Ki was falling asleep. Shane was happy to let them sleep more, kissing their hair and sighing lovingly.

"I love you Ki," Shane closed his eyes, wanting to get sleep too.

"Love you too, Shane,"


	4. Masturbation

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was the middle of the night when Shane woke up with a need like no other. It had been a rather erotic dream regarding himself and his beloved. It wasn't a common occurrence to have dreams as such; most of them were incredibly vague and mostly weird. Most of them time Shane didn't actually remember what he was dreaming about but this time, it stuck on him and wouldn't leave him alone./spanstrong id="docs-internal-guid-7452bd57-7fff-cd60-ca0b-796fdc1d7997" style="font-weight: normal;"/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Trying to fall back asleep wasn't an option. It was increasingly difficult when the urge was that strong and the sent of Ki was so strong. They were sleeping on his arm and as always, Ki smelt strongly of a long workday which was the most attractive scent on any human. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He couldn't just wake Ki up; that would be utterly rude. Ki was always really tired considering that they were hard to wake up. Shane decided there was only one solution left, and this meant Shane pushed down his trousers. Turning his head to the side, Shane buried his nose in Ki's hair to release the urge./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Reaching a hand down to stroke himself, he let himself think about how he wanted to have Ki right now. If Ki was awake, Shane would have wanted to make love to Ki. There was an urge to just love him over and over again until they were both exhausted and well spent. It was painful not to see Ki every hour of the day even if Shane never said. Ki was the most important person in his life currently and not seeing him every day made the moments they did have excited him. The moments where they got to lay in bed together were the moments that he looked forward to./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was the happiest he'd been in years. These short moments together were the ones that Shane treasured. At one point in his life, he never thought he'd meet someone that would encourage progression and encourage happiness./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shane never wanted to lose Ki. The one chance Shane had to be happy and this was it. Living together at the farm and looking forward to the future they had together. He was in love and nothing would ever change that. Ki was his soulmate. All this happiness lead up to this person./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sure, the depression wasn't over. Shane would always be depressed but having someone there made it more bearable. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It wasn't long until Shane finished quietly into his hand, wiping it onto the bedsheet and then turning it to the side. Before going to fall asleep, he turned to his significant other and kissed their hair. The urge was gone and Shane was content to fall back asleep. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you…"/span/p 


End file.
